Christmas
by littleparadox
Summary: Karena inilah saat paling riang dalam satu tahun. Begini saja sudah cukup. Sesimpel ini, sehangat ini. / Exchange with mysticahime / AU / Merry Christmas 2011!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Sepotong lirik diambil dari lagu _Peppermint Winter _karya Owl City.

**Warning: **AU. Yeap, saya memang demennya bikin AU ya sedari dulu :|

**Tambahan: **_An exchange with mysticahime. _Iya, fic ini untuk Ai =)) Nikmati ya, kakak *hugs* Sekaligus fiksi untuk memeriahkan natal. _Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Musim dingin. Penghujung, penutup, dan akhir sebuah tahun. Di mana partikel-partikel beku melayang di udara, turun ke tanah dan akhirnya meleleh, atau senantiasa menumpuk apabila cuacanya sangat dingin. Anak-anak akan bangun, menyibak tirai dengan girang, dan berlari ke luar dengan semangat menyongsong lapisan salju tebal yang menggunung. Para ayah akan menggeleng menatap lanskap putih bersih di luar yang menutupi jalan menuju garasi, mengira-ngira <em>di mana <em>sekop salju itu disimpan—sementara para ibu hanya akan tersenyum dan memasak sup hangat yang beraroma seperti ayam dan bawang. Musim dingin. Di mana kehangatan berkumpul, dicari, dan akan menyatukan banyak entitas yang menghindari beku.

Dia bukan termasuk orang yang akan tersenyum senang melihat salju menggunung di luar maupun yang menikmatinya dengan senang-senang hati. Mungkin ia akan termasuk tipe yang menggerutu, yang menganggap hal tersebut hanyalah satu lagi alasan mengapa ia patut menghabiskan satu jam lagi di tempat tidurnya. Ia bukan entitas yang antusias, jujur saja, jadi jangan harap sekadar kabar 'Salju Pertama Turun' akan membuat _mood_nya lebih cerah sepanjang hari. Tidak selamanya ia selalu seperti ini, omong-omong—ia hanya tidak bisa semudah itu dibuat terhibur.

Jadi mungkin seharusnya kau kaget jika melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di ambang jendela pagi ini, terlihat _hampir-hampir tersenyum._

* * *

><p><em>An exchange with mysticahime,<em>

* * *

><p><strong>c h r i s t m a s<strong>

.

**Amakusa Natsumi**

* * *

><p><em>This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet;<br>I don't need to taste to believe  
>What's December without Christmas Eve.<em>

* * *

><p>Bukan ide yang buruk, sebetulnya, berjalan-jalan di cuaca seperti ini.<p>

Langit musim dingin yang cerah ada di atas kepala, membentang luas hingga horizon. Abu-abu cerah awan digradasikan dengan biru muda jauh di atas, membentuk pemandangan yang layak dikagumi para empunya mata. Sementara itu lanskap sempurna _winter wonderland _tercipta di sekelilingnya, di mana salju bertumpuk membentuk bukit-bukit mini yang landai di halaman rumah orang-orang. Di ujung sana ada sebuah boneka salju kreasi anak-anak tetangga yang belum juga meleleh sejak semalam—heran, tahan lama juga—dan cabang-cabang pepohonan yang meranggas telah dilapisi salju tipis. Angin dingin berhembus, menelisik rambutnya dan memainkan anak-anak ranting pohon yang rapuh. Beberapa butir salju jatuh, terhempas dari ujung-ujungnya.

Ia memang tidak suka berpakaian bagus di basis sehari-hari, maka pakaiannya sekasual biasanya. Penghangat tubuhnya diandalkan ke sebuah mantel hitam tebal berkerah bulu. Selain itu tidak lebih, hanya sebuah kaus berlengan panjang, celana _jeans_, dan sepatu _boot_ untuk berjalan di atas salju. Pundaknya dilemaskan, langkahnya santai. Ia memang tidak memiliki tempat partikuler yang harus dituju.

Ini untuk menjauh dari Mikoto—ibunya itu menyuruh seluruh isi kediaman Uchiha untuk berbenah demi menyambut natal. Hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi, tentu saja, dan Sasuke selalu menghindar. Dan ia juga bukan penggemar bersih-bersih, tentu saja, maka ia memilih untuk menjauh. _Atau kabur. _Terserah kau memanggilnya apa. Intinya ia menolak untuk berada di sekitar rumahnya hari ini agar Mikoto tidak menyeretnya ikut berkutat dengan lap pembersih dan sapu. Asal tahu saja, kerjaannya yang tidak disertai semangat itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Maka inilah dia, berjalan tanpa tujuan menyusuri jalan setapak Konoha. Sesekali mendongak menatap langit, memperhatikan napas hangatnya yang hanya tampak sejenak sebagai uap kemudian menghilang. _Mungkin idenya tidak sebaik itu. _Ia tidak memiliki arah atau apapun yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk keluar rumah dan ia hanya akan terlihat canggung berkeliaran di sini tanpa maksud tertentu. Besok sudah natal, dan tidak sedikit orang yang berseliweran di sekitarnya. Entah membawa segunung kantung belanja, menggendong anak, atau… menggandeng pasangan. Nah, nah, kau lebih baik tidak usah bertanya mengapa ia sedikit berdeham mengingat poin terakhir itu.

Ia tidak memilih untuk pergi ke taman. Di musim seperti ini tetap saja pengunjungnya membludak—entah untuk membuat boneka salju secara massal, berseluncur di kolam yang membeku, atau bermain _snowboard _di bukit landainya. Sasuke hanya menikmati dalam bayang-bayang, tentu. Kau kenal dia, dan dia tidak mungkin termasuk dari mereka-mereka yang berhaha-hihi riang di bawah guyuran salju. Dia juga tidak memilih untuk berkunjung ke rumah kawannya atau apa. Sebut saja nama siapapun orang yang ia kenal, dan ia akan menjawab semuanya dengan gelengan. Pergi berlibur, ada urusan, sedang sibuk, dan masih banyak alasan lainnya yang menghalanginya datang. Tidak semua orang bebas saat liburan begini, Sasuke.

…_lantas satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu sedang bebas adalah—_

Ia tidak percaya ia melakukannya, tapi telepon genggamnya benar-benar dikeluarkan dan nomor itu betul-betul dihubunginya. Tombol hijau itu betul-betul ditekannya dan nada sambung itu betul-betul didengarkannya dengan sabar. _Tutup teleponnya, Sasuke. _Jangan. Kau butuh kawan, kau tahu itu. _Tutup. Sekarang. Sebelum ia mengangkatnya. _Jangan, tolong jangan, sudah bagus kau mau meneleponnya, kan…

"_Halo? Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_?"_

_Sh—t._

"Sakura," sapanya kaku, gugup, "tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja—err, kau ada waktu luang hari ini?"

Tolong, tolong, tolong, jawab—

"_Kebetulan, hari ini aku kosong. Kenapa?"_

—_ah. _

Ia menyembunyikan sebuah seringai. "Tidak, hanya… Aa, kau mau temani aku hari ini? Membeli hadiah natal," kalimatnya yang terakhir ditambahkan cepat-cepat, tidak ingin terdengar seperti pemuda kesepian yang kehabisan kerjaan siang bolong begini. "Kalau kau mau, tentu," ucapannya diakhiri, terdiam menunggu. Ada sebuah keheningan sejenak di ujung sana sebelum sang gadis menjawab.

"…_Tentu saja. Kita bertemu di mana?"_

Helaan napasnya menyiratkan kelegaan sekaligus euforia setengah-setengah—_oh, ia gengsi mengakuinya, pasti—_dan ia menjawab, "Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi, oke?" seringainya lagi-lagi kelihatan, dan ia menunduk untuk menutupinya.

"_Yeah, oke. Sampai nanti."_

"Sampai nanti," sang Uchiha mengakhiri sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Dan ia hampir menyeringai lagi sebelum menyadari—ia baru saja membuat sebuah janji untuk pergi _membeli hadiah natal_.

Uchiha Sasuke langsung mengecek dompetnya tanpa buang waktu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke bukan orang yang pintar belanja. Terlebih belanja hadiah—<em>uh<em>. Entah mengapa selalu ada keraguan, sebuah pertanyaan tentang selera setiap kali ia mengambil satu benda. Ia selalu berakhir menaruh apapun itu kembali ke tempatnya. Maka ia membiarkan "Jadi kita mau ke mana?" dari Sakura melayang begitu saja. Gadis itu melangkah ringan di sampingnya, menunggu jawaban. Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan di pipinya dan ia membuang muka. Mungkin gadis itu sekarang merengut, entahlah. Ia bukan orang yang bisa mengarang alasan dengan baik.

"Kau bantu aku." Akhirnya ia berkata, membuang napasnya. Tatapannya dikembalikan ke sang Haruno. "Sebaiknya beli apa untuk keluargaku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, tetapi ia menggamit lengan mantel Sasuke dan mulai memimpin jalan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul. Langkah kaki mereka teredam di atas salju, terkadang ada partikel yang beterbangan di sana-sini didorong gaya dari sol sepatu. Mereka masih melangkah, hanya saja jalan setapak sudah berganti menjadi aspal. Sasuke tidak memperhatikan apapun kecuali jejak napasnya sendiri di udara, kelihatan hanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum betul-betul hilang.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mengenal tempat ini. Mereka memasuki area pertokoan, dengan ruko perbelanjaan berjajar di kiri dan kanan. Toko baju, mainan, minimarket, sebutkan saja. Setidaknya kau bisa menemukan satu jenis di kawasan ini. Puluhan manusia berjalan bersama mereka, tampak membuat arus yang berlawanan. Mencari hadiah natal, tentu, masih banyak orang yang berintensi sama seperti dirinya. Lagu natal berkumandang di udara, terbawa angin dan akhirnya tertangkap oleh telinga orang-orang. Ia tidak pernah mau repot-repot menghapalkan lagu natal, kau tahu. Satu-satunya lagu yang ia hapal hanyalah _We Wish You A Merry Christmas _karena jika kau tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dinyanyikan, kau bisa mengulang refrainnya berkali-kali tanpa kedengaran konyol.

Mereka melangkah ke pusat keramaian, melewati sebuah bundaran dengan pohon natal raksasa yang mengisi bagian tengahnya. Sebuah pohon cemara besar berdiri di sana, menjulang sampai langit, setiap cabangnya dipasangi hiasan apik. Antara bola-bola plastik aneka warna, rangkaian kertas berkilau yang berumbai-rumbai, atau lampu natal yang berkelap-kelip ramai. Di beberapa tempat telah dipasangi ornamen yang meliuk atau satu-dua gantungan berbentuk boneka Teddy atau _candy cane. _Dan di paling atas sebuah bintang berada di sana, menyala terang. Mata Sasuke memicing sedikit—ia kenal tempat ini. Konoha terkenal dengan pohon natal besar yang dipasang di tempat-tempat tertentu, dan bundaran besar ini adalah salah satu lokasinya. Ia tidak hanya sekadar penikmat saja dengan pohon-pohon itu—_tidak di tempat ini…_

Dia ingat. Waktu itu pernah, sekali, entah kapan…

"Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?" gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, melambatkan langkahnya, menyadari atensi Sasuke yang mulai sedikit-banyak tersita ke pohon tersebut.

Ia hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

* * *

><p><strong>Desember 1997.<strong>

_Umur mereka masih belia. Empat atau lima tahun, mungkin, dengan lutut-lutut yang rapuh dan jemari lengket yang berlapis remah kue dan saliva. Tawa renyah dan satu dua jeritan kecil terdengar seiring langkah mereka dipercepat, ringan, gesit menapak di atas aspal. Orang tua mereka di dekat sana, berbincang dan tertawa, sesekali menyerukan sebuah "Hati-hati, nanti jatuh," yang langsung diabaikan kedua anak. Pohon natal itu ada di tempatnya; kokoh, tegak, kuat. Hiasan dan ornamen segala rupa yang disampirkan mengitarinya tampak sebagai dekorasi semata yang kecil, ibaratnya raksasa perkasa yang dililit lampu natal._

_Mereka, anak laki-laki dan perempuan, masih bermain-main riang. Yang perempuan berlari di depan, cepat dan luwes, sementara yang lelaki mengejarnya dari belakang. Sama-sama gesit, namun yang perempuan lebih mirip peri dengan pergerakannya yang ringan seperti itu. Yang lelaki lebih terlihat mantap, tegap saat melangkah, tetapi yang perempuan tampak seperti bisa jatuh kapan saja. Walau begitu mereka tetap berlari, berputar, mengitari pohon tanpa khawatir apapun juga._

"_Jangan cepat-cepat!" Sasuke berkata, kelihatannya hanya terdengar samar oleh Sakura. Anak perempuan itu terkikik pelan menoleh ke belakang, tidak melambatkan laju larinya._

"_Sasuke katanya mau susulin?" ia setengah meledek, kemudian menghadap ke depan lagi. Sepertinya ibunya mengatakan sesuatu di belakang sana, namun ia terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab. Sasuke, kepayahan dan sudah terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan, hanya mengerang. Sang anak perempuan berhenti mendadak untuk menoleh lagi, membuat Sasuke yang masih bergerak cepat menabraknya seketika. Mereka berdua terhempas ke aspal. Atmosfer dibelah oleh tangis, dan kedua anak itu menjerit-jerit histeris. Yang satu karena lututnya, yang satu lagi karena sikunya. Dua ibu tergesa-gesa, menghampiri anak-anak mereka dengan raut cemas terpatri di wajah. _

"_Tenang, Sasuke-_chan,_" Uchiha Mikoto menenangkan putranya, segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan lututnya, membelai kepalanya lembut. "_Okaa-san_ ada di sini. Sudah, sudah, lecetmu tidak parah." Sasuke belum berhenti mengisak._

"_Sakura-_chan_, sshh," Haruno Yuri mengelap air mata putrinya, mengecek sikunya yang kemerahan. "Jangan menangis. Lukamu akan segera sembuh." Hanya sekadar tergores, memang. Namun Sakura belum berhenti meraung._

"_Sakura, Sasuke, lihat pohonnya," Mikoto berkata tiba-tiba, menunjuk ke atas. Ke pohon raksasa dan segala pernak-perniknya. "Lihat, lihat pohon natalnya. Cantik, kan?"_

_Tanpa disangka, kedua anak tersebut betul-betul menoleh. Dan untuk beberapa saat yang ajaib, tangisan mereka berhenti. Terpaku, melihat kelap-kelip lampu natal yang warna-warni, hiasan natal yang memantulkan cahaya, yang spektrumnya menimbulkan efek bersinar. Cabang-cabangnya, begitu banyak—begitu besar, begitu hebat, seperti melindungi._

_Yuri mengusap kepala Sasuke, kemudian Sakura. "Lihatlah, pohonnya bagus, kan? Jangan menangis lagi, Sayang. Pohon natal ini indah, dan janganlah kita menangis di bawahnya," kata wanita itu lembut, menatap sang pohon. "Sssh, sudah, tenang. Tidak sakit lagi, kan?"_

_Entah bagaimana, Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam setelah itu._

_Dan sampai belasan tahun kemudian, yang lelaki akan selalu mengingat. Luka pertamanya dengan Sakura, dan pohon natal yang mencegah rusaknya natal pertama mereka berdua._

* * *

><p>Sebuah jaket untuk Fugaku, piring hias berilustrasi natal untuk Mikoto, dan syal untuk Itachi. Jangan tanya lagi, kebanyakan bukan dirinya yang memutuskan hadiah apa untuk siapa dan cocok atau tidak dengan selera mereka. Sepertinya tadi ia sudah bilang ia sangat buruk dengan hadiah. Sakura yang memilih, ia yang keluar kocek. Tidak praktis, memang. Seperti tidak tulus dari hati. <em>Well, <em>menurutnya lebih baik begini daripada tidak membeli hadiah sama sekali. Kau tidak ingin duduk di ruang keluarga dengan orang lain menyiapkan kado-kado mereka… sedangkan kau tidak membawa satu pun.

Sakura berjalan di sampingnya, wajahnya riang. Gadis itu tampak menikmati suasana natal Konoha sementara respon satu-satunya Sasuke hanyalah 'Hn'. Ekspresinya selalu seperti itu, Sasuke mengingat, saat ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Matanya tampak hidup, membuncah dengan berbagai emosi—bahagia, kagum, seolah polos… seolah ia melihat semua dekorasi ini untuk pertama kalinya. Itu salah satu hal yang ia suka dari Sakura. Ekspresinya jujur, terbuka, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan dari mata itu. Rasanya seperti bisa membaca semua pikirannya hanya dari binar matanya.

Terkadang ia merasa seakan ia tahu seluk-beluknya, tahu luar dan dalam saking lama ia mengenalnya. Terkadang ia merasa seperti ia bisa menghapal semua gurat dan kerut di wajah itu. Berapa di dahi yang terbentuk ketika ia memberengut dan berapa di dagu, lalu bagaimana ototnya tertarik sedikit ketika ia tersenyum atau tertawa. Ia bahkan hapal tingkah laku sang gadis saat ia sedih. Pertama rambutnya akan disibak ke belakang, lalu dahinya dipegang seolah ia demam. Lalu kedua tangannya akan ditangkupkan ke pipi dan terakhir ia akan menggigit bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ia menghapal semua itu dalam hati secara otomatis setiap kali mereka mengalaminya. Hal itu terjadi secara instingtif di luar pengetahuannya. _Boom, _terjadi begitu saja.

Kali ini ia sadar sudah berapa lama ia mengenal Sakura. Paling lama dari semua kawannya, mungkin. Ia tidak pernah begitu memikirkannya sebelum ini.

"Kangen atmosfer natal di sini ya, Sakura?" Sasuke berkata, setengah tidak sadar, menatap toko-toko yang dihiasi lampu berwarna merah dan hijau. Sakura menatapnya seolah ia baru mengatakan _'Aku ingin dicocol sambal terasi dan ditumis bersama tuna'_. Sasuke tak tahu mengapa ia menatapnya sedemikian rupa, sebetulnya. Sakura selalu memiliki ekspresi tersendiri saat ia menautkan alisnya, tampak seperti mengatakan 'Oh, yang benar?' dalam diam.

Gadis itu menaikkan bahunya. "Kurasa begitu," tampangnya sumringah lagi, setengah menyeringai. "Kau tahu, aku suka natal."

"Dan kau juga suka tahun baru, Valentine, Halloween…"

"Oh, hentikan itu," Sakura mencubitnya pelan di lengan dan Sasuke terkekeh. "Natal itu beda, tahu! Suasananya lebih khas. Lagu natal di udara, dekorasi dimana-mana, pohon natal di setiap rumah. Rasanya lebih… _hangat,_" gadis itu membuang napas, puas.

"Oh yeah, taruhan kau juga percaya Santa Claus." Sasuke menyeringai mengejek.

"Sasuke_-kun!_" nada Sakura naik satu oktaf dan Sasuke memutuskan lebih baik tutup mulut daripada diocehi sepanjang perjalanan. Tetapi walau ia melakukannya, toh ia tetap mendapatkannya. "Menurutku, natal itu waktu yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Atmosfer natal itu salah satu hal yang paling berharga. Lihatlah, orang-orang berjalan dengan senyum. Walaupun bersalju, tetap saja ada aura hangat dan nyaman, kan?"

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kau itu norak, ah."

Kali ini Sakura meninjunya.

* * *

><p><strong>Desember 2001.<strong>

"_Sasuke-_kun_ suka natal?"_

_Pertanyaan itu hanya masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanan, sebagaimana ia tengah sibuk dengan buku teks bahasanya. Ia mengerjap, lalu menyadari kata-kata yang tadi ditujukan untuknya. Lantas ia hanya menoleh dan mengeluarkan sebuah "Hah?" bingung._

"_Iiih, makanya kalau orang ngomong itu didengarkan," gadis itu tampak tidak senang, tapi ia mengulangnya lagi. "Kau suka natal tidak, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_Hal itu membuatnya berpikir, lalu akhirnya kumpulan frasa asing itu ditinggalkan. Bukunya dijadikan sanggaan lengan dan dagunya ditopang. Ujung-ujungnya ia hanya menggeleng dan menaikkan bahu dengan santai. "Biasa saja, tuh." Ia berkata dengan mudah, lalu mengedik ke gadis di hadapannya. "Kenapa bertanya?"_

"_Karena aku suka." Sakura tersenyum riang, memandang ke serpihan salju yang turun di luar. Senyumnya tulus, tidak dapat membohongi, dan binarnya menunjukkan kesungguhan dan kepolosan sekaligus. _

"_Karena hadiah-hadiahnya?"_

"_Iiih, bukaaan!" sang hawa memberengut sebal, tidak senang dinilai mudah seperti itu. "Soalnya natal itu asyik. Suasananya bagus. Rasanya… indah. Begitu." Dia menutur, ekspresinya lembut. Sejenak Sasuke hampir lupa ia ingin mengatakan apa._

"_Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alis, tampak tidak terkesan. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal._

"_Ya kok kau hanya bilang 'biasa saja' sih? Natal kan jelas-jelas menyenangkan," Sakura ikut menopang dagunya, masih cemberut. Menurutnya tidak wajar bagi seseorang untuk tidak menyukai natal atau tidak menganggapnya seru._

"_Entahlah, bagiku natal ya hanya natal saja. Cuma satu hari, lalu selesai. Tidak ada spesial-spesialnya," Sang Uchiha kembali menekuni bukunya serius. Perlahan Sakura melunakkan ekspresinya, mengerutkan dahi. Tampangnya berubah jahil._

"_Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka… gara-gara tidak dapat hadiah, ya?" gadis itu nyengir. Sasuke langsung menatapnya, bukunya dilupakan lagi. Alasan gengsinya konyol, kalau dipikir-pikir. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan 'Aku tidak terima' secara besar-besaran._

"_Da-dapat, kok! Memangnya natal itu hanya tentang hadiah saja?" tukas Sasuke, tidak mau kalah. "Aku dapat, tahu!"_

"_Santa Claus tidak datang ke rumahmu ya, Sasuke-_kun_? Ia datang ke rumahku setiap tahun lho, di bawah pohon natalku selalu ada hadiah darinya," Sakura berkata, mengeluarkan lidahnya. Sasuke mulai cemberut juga._

"_Mana ada! Santa Claus itu hanya dongeng untuk anak kecil, tahu!"_

"_Kan kita juga anak kecil, Sasuke_-kun_."_

"_Oh, diamlah."_

"_Sasuke_-kun_ kalah debat. Hihi."_

"_Diam, Sakura."_

"_Sudah kalah masih jual mahal saja, nih."_

"_Diaaaaam…"_

* * *

><p>Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe, di pinggir jendela. Sakura yang memilihnya agar ia tetap bisa melihat pemandangan di luar. Memang suka memperhatikan, gadis itu, tidak pernah mau dibatasi pandangannya. Selalu ingin tahu apa saja yang ada di dunia. Beberapa kali dalam hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke pernah menginginkan keingintahuan seperti itu. Sang gadis dengan asyik memandang ke luar, menatap manusia yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Jusnya bisa dingin kalau begitu terus.<p>

Sasuke sendiri bukan orang yang tepat untuk berkata demikian, karena ia sendiri hanya mengaduk-aduk kopinya sedari tadi. Fokusnya silih berganti—jalanan luar, suasana kafe, dan Sakura sendiri. Ia selalu menemukan dirinya terpaku di gadis itu kadang-kadang, dan ia kaget sendiri dibuatnya. Memang ada beberapa hal yang pada ujungnya hanya terjadi, terus melaju, dan akhirnya berujung indah, bukan? Seperti kehidupannya dengan Sakura. Ia selalu bingung dengan bagaimana semesta bekerja dan dunia bergerak. Ia bukan orang yang percaya takdir, namun ia percaya bahwa ada kalanya hal-hal berjalan mulus karena kuasa tak kasat mata. Ah, ia mulai terdengar seperti Sakura.

Gadis itu seperti magnet, walau dengan cara yang sulit dijelaskan. Ada satu dua momen ketika Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengerlingnya barang sekejap saja atau menatapnya saat gadis itu tidak melihat. Yeah, dia bisa berpikiran konyol. Terlampau konyol sampai tidak jarang ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke tidak selogis kelihatannya, kalau kau mau tahu. Karena racauan yang sedari tadi kau baca adalah jalan pikirannya yang berputar-putar.

"Habis ini mau beli hadiah untuk siapa lagi, Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura berkata, menyesap jusnya. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya, berpikir. Tidak ada begitu banyak orang dalam daftarnya. Keluarganya, Naruto, Kakashi kalau mungkin…

"Tidak ada, segitu saja juga cukup," Sasuke menjawab, mengedik ke kantung-kantung belanjaan di kaki kursi. Yeah, segitu saja juga sudah cukup membuat tangannya lepas karena kelebihan beban. Ditambah lagi dengan perjalanan keliling selama berjam-jam demi hadiah-hadiah itu. Ini sudah jam tujuh, yang benar saja.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, menggoda, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?" lelaki itu memprotes.

"Hadiah untukku tidak ada, nih?" sang Haruno meledek, nyengir. Kalimat itu hampir membuat Sasuke menepuk dahinya, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

"Tidak lucu kalau aku membeli hadiah di depan orangnya sendiri," ia berkelit, menyeringai ketika menemukan alasan yang logis. Memang bukan lelucon yang baik, kok. Bayangkan kau pergi bersama ibumu dan membeli barang-barang yang jelas ia ingat apa saja, lalu besok pagi ia akan membuka hadiahnya dan menemukan barang yang persis sama. Betul-betul sebuah kejutan.

Sakura tertawa. "Yeah, alasan yang sama aku belum membeli hadiah untukmu," Sasuke tidak tahu ia bercanda atau tidak, tapi ia harap ia tidak tengah melakukannya. Ia akan merasa konyol kalau gadis itu sudah memiliki kado untuknya tetapi ia belum.

"Habis ini kau mau ke mana?" Sasuke bertanya, pada akhirnya menyeruput kopinya. Sakura tampak berpikir. Sekarang setelah mereka menyelesaikan urusan hadiah, sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang harus dilakukan. Sasuke teringat tadi pagi, bahwa acara belanja ini hanyalah alasan belaka. Sekarang rencananya sudah berubah dan mencampur alami, kan? Oh, betapa ia pintar dalam mengarang alasan. Bukannya ia sering bermain alasan dengan Sakura, hanya saja yang kali ini untuk—_kau tahulah._

"Mau ke depan pohon natal yang tadi, tidak?" Sakura menawarkan, menegakkan duduknya. "Biasanya ada orkestra saksofon kecil di sana, kan? Aku mau lihat," katanya antusias.

"Tahun lalu kau lihat, dan tahun lalu sebelumnya juga," Sasuke menghela napas, tapi Sakura tampak memohon. Tahun-tahun lalu juga Sasuke yang berada di sini bersama Sakura, menemaninya. Sudah semacam tradisi bagi gadis itu untuk menonton pertunjukan kecil di sana kemudian memberi mereka sumbangan. _Menyenangkan_, Sasuke ingat Sakura berkata, _menyenangkan kalau melihat orang-orang memiliki semangat natal seperti itu. _Sakura selalu berkata ia bisa merasakan semangat natal seseorang, dan ia merasa orkestra itu bermain dengan sepenuh hati mereka. Lagu-lagu yang dibawakan selalu berbeda, entah memainkan lagu-lagu yang baru atau terkadang yang sudah sangat kuno. Sakura selalu menganggapnya mengasyikkan.

"Aah, ayolah," pintanya, tersenyum meyakinkan. "Mereka kan main dengan bagus. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengkritik mereka, tuh. Masa sih kau bosan? Kan permainan mereka bervariasi."

"Bagiku sama saja."

Dan Sakura juga pernah bilang semangat natal Sasuke nol.

"_Please, please, please_?" Sakura memohon, mengerjapkan mata polos. Untuk gadis delapan belas tahun, hal itu tampak terlalu cocok pada dirinya sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa dia melihat anak tujuh tahun itu lagi di hadapannya. Sakura telah beringsut maju sekarang, tatapannya luar biasa ampuh. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Ya, ya," katanya, melambaikan tangannya, "kita ke sana sehabis ini. Senang?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti melunak, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura tersenyum puas, melempar punggung ke kursinya. "_Arigatou,_" katanya simpul sebelum memandang ke luar jendela lagi. Sasuke hanya menghela napas lagi dan menyunggingkan kurva samar.

* * *

><p><strong>Desember 2006.<strong>

"_Kau digiring banyak gadis ke bawah mistletoe ya, Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura muncul di sampingnya dengan sebuah seringai, duduk santai di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum memakan sandwich tomatnya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Pagi ini sudah cukup buruk untuknya dengan atau tanpa mistletoe. Seluruh keluarganya bangun terlambat dan ia hampir-hampir berangkat dengan seragamnya terbalik dan penutup tasnya terbuka. Ia mengacuhkan perkataan Sakura._

"_Sasuke-_kuuun_, dengar tidak, sih?" Sakura memanggilnya lagi, mencoba meraup sandwich Sasuke. Lelaki itu langsung menjauhkan kotak makannya waspada. "Tuh, kau dengar aku. Jawab, dong."_

"_Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, iya." Sasuke menggigit sandwichnya, "Mereka memang melakukannya. Membuatku kewalahan sepanjang hari dan harus memutar koridor."_

_Ia berpikir pihak sekolah pasti buta mengenai seluruh dekorasi natal tahun ini. Siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk menyertakan mistletoe dalam hiasan? _Well,_ baginya keputusan itu bodoh. Institut Konoha bertransformasi menjadi panggung ajang kemesraan. Pasangan-pasangan berjalan bergandengan tangan, tertawa riang, berpelukan, bahkan sesekali berhenti di bawah mistletoe untuk… uh. Ia sendiri heran akan kemampuan para murid untuk melakukannya tanpa ketahuan guru-guru. Ini bukan natal, ini… Valentine edisi brutal. Ha, ia tidak akan termakan kepercayaan itu sampai-sampai mau saja dikecup puluhan gadis di bawah mistletoe. Setiap kali seseorang menariknya ke arah tumbuhan yang digantung di beberapa tempat itu, ia langsung mencari alasan dan kabur. Ada satu saat ketika yang menariknya adalah lima gadis sekaligus—Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto menggantikan dirinya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung berlari._

_Ia dengar Naruto mendapat lima menit terindah dalam hidupnya… sampai seorang gadis menyadari ia bukan Sasuke. _

_Maka ia menemukan tempat tersembunyi ini di halaman sekolah, di bawah pohon apel tua, di mana tidak ada satu gadis pun berkeliaran. Ia duduk bersandar ke batangnya dan mengunyah sandwichnya, berusaha melupakan insiden-insiden tadi, sampai akhirnya Sakura datang. Bertemu satu-satunya gadis yang tidak berniat menciumnya mungkin adalah kejadian paling normal hari ini. Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke itu laris manis._

"_Kau itu gimana, sih. Banyak tahu anak lelaki lain yang mau menggantikan tempatmu!" Sakura berkata, lantas membuat Sasuke hanya tertawa remeh. Memang seharusnya ia tidak usah masuk saja hari ini._

"_Kalau begitu seharusnya cewek-cewek itu merendengi cowok yang lain, jangan aku," tukas Sasuke, menghabiskan sandwichnya. "Masih ada banyak, kan? Heran." Dan kalau boleh ia ingin berdiam di sini saja sampai sekolah berakhir. Bagaimana para gadis menatapnya di kelas itu… seolah ia mangsa yang akan disantap seusai pelajaran. Uh._

"_Kau tidak tertarik curi-curi kesempatan, ya? Dengan satu ceweeek saja?" Sakura menggoda, nyengir jahil. Sasuke mendengus._

"_Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau tahu, kan." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon, menatap langit. Menatap ujung-ujung dedaunan apel yang tumbuh rendah di atas kepala mereka. Matanya melebar sedikit, tetapi ia menahan seringai. Ada… itu. "Kau sendiri sudah mengajak seseorang belum ke bawah mistletoe?" ia menoleh ke Sakura, balas bertanya._

_Sang Haruno menggeleng. "Belum, tuh. Untuk apa cari-cari momen seperti itu? Kalau saatnya tepat juga nanti datang sendiri," ia menaikkan bahunya santai._

"_Yah, kalau-kalau kau memang mau, tuh lihat," Sasuke menunjuk ke atas, ke cabang apel yang tumbuh di atas kepala mereka. Sakura ikut mendongak dan matanya melebar kaget. Mistletoe? Mengapa bisa ada mistletoe di sini? Yang ini bukan berbentuk ranting kecil penuh daun yang seperti di koridor sekolah, melainkan seperti semak yang tersempil di antara cabang. Beri-beri putihnya tampak di antaranya. "Kau kan anak pintar. Pasti tahu kan mistletoe itu seperti parasit? Aslinya tumbuh di inangnya."_

"_...dan salah satunya…"_

"_Pohon ini, iya," Sasuke melanjutkan, menatap mistletoe. "Kau mau, Sakura?"_

_Sejenak ada rona merah di pipi gadis itu. Namun Sakura mendorongnya main-main, tertawa. Mau tak mau ia ikut terkekeh juga. Ah, tidak usah bertanya apakah ia bercanda atau tidak saat mengatakan itu. "Yang benar saja, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura nyengir, "Memangnya kau sendiri mau?"_

_Pertanyaan itu kembali padanya. Sial. Namun Sasuke hanya duduk kalem, mengulas senyum tipis. Pandangannya ada di Sakura lagi, kali ini tatapan yang membuat gadis itu merona. "Nanti saja, kalau betul-betul tidak ada yang berminat denganmu saat natal-natal ke depan."_

_Sakura mendorongnya lagi, lebih keras. "Kau ini! Seolah aku tidak laku saja, eh?"_

"_Aku kan masih ada peminatnya, Sakura…"_

"_Jangan salahgunakan kepopuleranmu, ya! Lihat saja tahun depan…"_

"_Oh, akan kutunggu laporanmu."_

_Tapi kenyataannya Sakura tidak pernah melakukannya di natal-natal berikutnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dalam hatinya, tawaran itu masih berlaku._

* * *

><p>"Cepat, cepat, Sasuke-<em>kun<em>! Mereka sudah mulai bermain," Sakura menarik lengan mantel Sasuke, membelah kerumunan yang mulai memadat di sekeliling pohon natal itu. Di depan sana ada sekumpulan kecil pria dengan setelan merah, meniup saxophone. Dari alunannya, mereka tengah memainkan _Winter Wonderland._ Mereka berhasil mendapat tempat di tengah. Cukup nyaman, walaupun pandangan mereka masih terhalang beberapa kepala. Sakura tersenyum puas, memejamkan mata, menikmati melodi manis yang dilantunkan.

Di saat seperti ini, lagi-lagi Sasuke memandangnya.

Ekspresi gadis itu tenang, damai, seolah seluruh hari buruknya hilang dengan satu lagu dari grup musik ini. Dia memang tipe orang yang bisa dibuat bahagia dengan hal-hal simpel sekalipun. Dia tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sakura adalah gadis yang mengapresiasi segala detail di hidupnya, sangat penuh syukur. Dia bisa tertawa pada hal-hal yang insignifikan bila menurut pendapat orang biasa. Mungkin itulah mengapa ia bisa tampak begitu bahagia. Karena segala yang ia dapatkan selalu disyukuri.

Sasuke merasa… Dia tidak salah.

"Bagus ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura, membuka matanya kembali. Senyumnya masih terpatri. Sasuke menatap lima pria tersebut dengan satu dirigennya di depan, mendengarkan harmoni mereka. Memang kompak. Memang nyaman didengar. Namun ia hanya mengeluarkan satu kata.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak bisa dimintai komentar, ya," ucapan yang terdengar keras, namun suara Sakura justru lembut. Pandangan matanya teduh mengarah ke depan, mulai menggoyangkan kepalanya ikut irama. Lagu mulai berganti, nadanya berubah dengan halus, perlahan menjadi _Feliz Navidad_ dengan birama cepat yang menghentak-hentak. Dinamis. Bersemangat. Dan para pengunjung mulai bertepuk tangan, beberapa ada yang ikut bernyanyi.

Sakura tidak ikut. Ia hanya bertepuk tangan, sesekali tertawa kecil. Sasuke selalu mengagumi kepolosannya. Mengagumi tawanya. Bagaimana ia terdengar begitu tulus saat melakukannya. Ia yang cocok bersukacita pada natal ini, ia yang tampak paling bahagia. Diam-diam Sasuke mengulas sebuah liuk di bibirnya, langsung dihilangkan ketika Sakura menoleh lagi untuk menebak lagu berikutnya. _Let It Snow,_ dia bilang, raut wajahnya sangat yakin. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Tahun lalu ia juga menebak, dan selalu salah. Yang kali ini lihat saja, eh?

Ia pernah berpikir untuk… kau tahu. _Mengatakannya. _Bukan ucapan selamat natal, kalau kau sudah berpikir demikian. Tidak usah dijabarkan maksudnya apa, ya? Sepertinya kaluan cukup peka untuk mengetahuinya. Dia orang perfeksionis yang ingin segalanya berada di waktu dan penempatan yang tepat. Menurutnya, segala saat yang dipikirkannya tidak pernah tepat. Itu yang membuatnya menunda sampai selama ini. Ia tidak menyesalinya walau demikian. Toh suatu saat… mungkin ia akan tahu sendiri. Atau mungkin ia harus benar-benar memberitahunya cepat atau lambat?

Apakah besok waktu yang bagus?

Lagu berganti, suasananya menenang dan iramanya melambat. Mereka memainkan _Silver Bells,_ dan Sakura menatap Sasuke sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Belum waktunya ia menebak dengan benar, mungkinkan begitu? Di sisi lain sebuah koor natal mendekat, mulai bernyanyi, mengiringi grup saksofon itu dengan lagu yang sama. Atmosfernya semakin tenang, semakin damai… Para pengunjung larut dalam nyanyian.

Ia melakukannya secara spontan. Tidak tahu juga bagaimana, jujur saja. Tangannya bergerak, merangkul pundak Sakura lembut. Gadis itu tampak tidak sadar pada awalnya, tapi waktu Sasuke mulai mendekat padanya, ia menoleh. Tidak, ini tidak akan menjadi aksi setengah-pamer-kemesraan di depan umum. Sasuke mendekat, ke telinga gadis itu. "_Merry christmas,_" ucapnya pelan agar tidak ada orang lain yang dengar, sebelah tangannya masih merangkul gadis itu layaknya sahabat.

…_atau lebih?_

"_Merry christmas too, Sasuke-kun_," balas Sakura, tersenyum. _Silver Bells_ masih mengalun lembut diiringi saksofon, sementara beberapa pengunjung melemparkan uang koin di kotak sumbangan mereka. Lampu natal berkelap-kelip di atas kepala mereka, digantung dari toko ke toko. Dan megah berdiri di depan adalah sang pohon natal besar, dengan dekorasi di setiap cabangnya. Langit malam terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang, menampilkan angkasa musim dingin yang damai. Bintang terlihat dari balik lapisan awan, berkilau terang. Ada anak kecil yang berjalan menggandeng ibunya di ujung sana, kemudian mereka mengarah ke sini untuk menonton pertunjukan syahdu tersebut. Natal ada di depan mata.

Karena Sasuke menganggap ini adalah saat yang indah, untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, matanya memandang lurus—sedangkan hatinya dihidupkan oleh semangat natal. Di sebelahnya Sakura mulai memperhatikan grup musik itu lagi. Lagu berganti, menjadi _We Wish You A Merry Christmas. _Lagu yang menjadi tradisi para pemusik sebagai akhir pertunjukan mereka malam itu.

"Err—rangkulannya jangan dianggap apa-apa, ya. Serius."

"Bohong saja kau, Sasuke-_kun_."

Karena inilah saat paling riang dalam satu tahun. Saat di mana manusia berkumpul dalam kehangatan, menjadi satu dalam natal. Dia tidak butuh banyak hal untuk merayakannya. Cukup dirinya, makan malam yang lezat, dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Kediaman Uchiha pasti sudah mengkilap dan ia membayangkan pulang disambut Mikoto dengan sebuah 'Kau tidak ikut bersih-bersih! Kabur melulu ya setiap tahun!'. Ia terkekeh.

Begini saja sudah cukup. Sesimpel ini, sehangat ini. Matanya dipejamkan, dan dalam hati ia membatin—_selamat hari natal._

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you go, satu fiksi natal dari saya :)) Dan yeap, saya tahu saya sangat tidak produktif akhir-akhir ini—itu fiksi terakhir saya Juni kan ya -,- muhaha. Saya akan berusaha lebih aktif untuk yang selanjutnya =)) Oh tambahan lagi: itu nama ibunya Sakura saya jadiin Yuri karena… err, sama-sama nama bunga? *shot*

_Untuk Ai, teramat sangat minta maaf jadinya seperti iniii ;w; semoga suka ya!_

Saya berharap kalian menikmatinya, terima kasih sudah membaca (: review, konkrit, dan masukan akan sangat diterima. Harap tinggalkan jejak di kotak review, ya?

Akhir kata, selamat natal! _Hope you have a pleasant christmas _\:D/


End file.
